Xiaolin Biographies
by TornadoWeirdo
Summary: A look at the characters and how they might become more rounded, three-dimensional, etc. Probably will be used as a reference for any future stories I make.


**Character Bios**

**Let's get started...**

* * *

><p><span>Omi<span>

Age: 10

Special Abilities: Hydrokinetics

Race: Chinese

Having lived his whole life in the remote Xiaolin Temple, the naïve and socially awkward Omi never fails to motivate his friends with dramatic speeches. (In his eyes, a problem that needs solving is either trivial or absolutely serious.) Although he used to be able to prove himself a responsible and dependable team leader, the monk quickly fell prey to massive insecurities when competing against others for the first time. Omi is naturally curious and very easily inspired to discover new things. He strives for improvement, and will hone skills requiring both speed and accuracy in battle. However, he has trouble understanding himself, much less his own feelings; this leads to alienation from others on an emotional scale. Nonetheless, he refuses to admit that he has much left to learn about life and more room to grow than his older teammates.

* * *

><p><span>Kimiko Tohomiko<span>

Age: 16

Special Abilities: Pyrokinetics

Race: Japanese

Raised by a wealthy family in Japan, Kimiko is naturally spoiled, but she doesn't let it get the best of her, especially when faced with the difficult times. In sync with all the latest fashion trends and technology, Kimiko will always try to be aware and up to date, whether it involves missions or current events. Mentally gifted, she can take in and process large quantities of information without ever having to give her brain a rest. Though she is only able to focus on one thing at a time, her attention is paid well to whatever she's doing; she tirelessly perseveres to fulfill her duties at top-notch efficiency, which makes her somewhat of a perfectionist. Aggressive and competitive in combat, especially around the boys (where she cannot help but be overly defensive due to gender prejudice), Kimiko is indeed ego-sensitive, but she knows when to act level-headed and mature.

* * *

><p><span>Raimundo Pedrosa<span>

Age: 16

Special Abilities: Aerokinetics

Race: Portuguese

Raimundo, from Brazil, is as street-smart as he is athletic, and just so happens to be team leader for the Wudai Warriors as an accomplished battle tactician. He sees this as reassurance, however, that he is overall wiser than the other monks, and could even be wiser than those with more experience. If there's one thing Raimundo hates more than losing competitions, it's losing arguments, and his stubborn nature and over-confidence in his decisions help concrete that hate. Living by his own schedule (as much as is allowed anyway), Raimundo pinpoints exactly when he needs a break after activities. While hiding ever-present anxiety inside, he seeks to get the most out of fun and of pleasure. He continues to fight lazy tendencies, yet only acts careless and obnoxious at times to prevent a worrisome mood from arising among his friends… and to make himself feel more at ease.

* * *

><p><span>Clay Bailey<span>

Age: 17

Special Abilities: Terrakinetics

Race: American

"Homegrown" in the Texan wilderness, Clay is an authentic cowboy taught practically from birth to ride a steed, wrangle a bull, and take fondly to ten-gallon hats. While he has trained himself to incline to these things so he can make his family proud, Clay has also realized that the "cowboy stereotype" is often used against his favor. Well meaningful as he may be, he lets others use him as a doormat one too many times, and in the long run, he doesn't allow himself even a sliver of pride or dignity. And though Clay knows how to hold his tongue and respect his friends' feelings, his own thoughts generally tend to be ignored, despite the fact that he is very passionate about what he thinks is right. At the very least he is very observant of others as well as himself, which allows for self-reflection.

* * *

><p><span>Dojo Kanojo Cho<span>

Age: 1,591

Special Abilities: Fire Breath/ Flight

Race: Chinese Lung

A green, 1,500-year-old dragon (going on 1,600), Dojo acts as the mediator for the Xiaolin monks and always makes sure to enforce Master Fung's rules. He is often nosy in his vain attempts to "fit in", as ignorance is one of his great foes. Suspicious and paranoid, Dojo will want to know what the Xiaolin Warriors think of him, and if they are in any way mocking him behind his back. At such points, he is likely to eavesdrop. But what the dragon really wants, more than anything else, is to be useful and productive. He waits on Master Fung hand-and-foot even when his services are not required, and secretly enjoys taking the Monks out to hunt down a Shen Gong Wu as needed. What he does not enjoy, however, is dealing with his unexplainable allergic reactions that come about every time a Wu activates.

* * *

><p><span>Master Fung<span>

Age: 76

Special Abilities: Magic

Race: Chinese

Self-appointed as a teacher at the main Xiaolin Temple, Master Fung forewent further training for the title of Grand Master in favor of educating young minds in the Xiaolin Arts. Due to his comprehension of how the world works (as well as what is needed to preserve order and harmony) he felt it was the best choice to make. He himself is deep in wisdom and experience, but isn't strict on students even when he knows he must be. Thanks to his relative passivity many other monks will conceive him as unfit for his duties, including Master Monk Guan, and at that point Fung will strongly hold his ground. He detests seeing pain in the youth; true to his nature he believes that terrible things should not happen to those who are not ready to face them.

* * *

><p><span>Master Monk Guan<span>

Age: 1,534

Special Abilities: Magic

Race: Chinese

Guan is a proud and highly respected Xiaolin martial artist whose goals are unwavering and opinions straightforward. Even at his age he is seeking out ways to refine himself from every possible perspective. How he has lived for one and a half millennia remains unknown, since his methods of self-preservation are kept a secret. Though he is more than willing to share his knowledge with aspiring young fighters, he won't be as open to discussing philosophical or moral issues, in part due to his discomfort about his own ideas. One of these ideas involves a presupposition that masculinity supersedes femininity, something that Guan can't help but cover up. Understandably, there are many sides to his ego he will not dare present to the public.

* * *

><p><span>Jack Spicer<span>

Age: 17

Special Abilities: Robotics

Race: Canadian

With a knack for mechanics and robo-engineering, Jack is a brilliant teen in many ways; the main thing he lacks is common sense. Because he comes from a rich family, he is able to afford all the various tools and machine parts necessary for his dastardly creations. Jack frequently locks himself in his basement to work on projects that more often than not involve weaponry for use against the Xiaolin Warriors. His raw determination to destroy them is proof of his jealousy and contempt, for deep down he wishes that he too could be a strong fighter. As intolerant as he may be toward others, the boy genius is simply not used to companionship, and usually cares only about what he builds. Yet he always craves attention and, if possible, admiration, from those whom he considers his rivals.

* * *

><p><span>Wuya<span>

Age: 1,540

Special Abilities: Witchcraft

Race: Malaysian

She is an ancient Heylin witch whose magical abilities were long ago unwillingly utilized by Grand Master Dashi in his creation of the Shen Gong Wu artifacts. Wuya does not take kindly to abuse from men; however, she showcases pleasure instead of pain whenever she can to stay cool and collected. It is rumored that she hailed from a tribe that once lived inside a mystic volcano; this might have influenced her powers. And only with that power will Wuya feel free to scoff at the physically adept in the wake of conflict. Otherwise, she sees no point in war and becomes remarkably lazy. Despite being quick to surrender if rendered weak, the witch will still laugh off any threats so that she feels superior, and will be humored exclusively by her own sarcastic remarks.

* * *

><p><span>Chase Young<span>

Age: 1,532

Special Abilities: Sorcery

Race: Taiwanese

Chase proves himself time and time again to be an extremely formidable foe – and not only in combat. Having traded his original chi energy for an unknown chi that grants him immortality, the martial artist/sorcerer is driven to claim his "rightful" place as ruler of the earth. However, Chase's soul is trapped in his body, veiled by the possession of a hellish entity that gave him his new name and ego. In spite of this, though, his old self internally does battle with his new one; it is always defeated at some point, but never gone for good. Strangely enough, while Chase plots and schemes without a hint of moral integrity, he still abides by laws of choice to maintain a sense of honor and justice. This could be attributed to his former identity which was intended to be erased by his possessor.

* * *

><p><span>Hannibal Roy Bean<span>

Age: Unknown

Special Abilities: Manipulation

Race: Demon

Hannibal's origin is a complete mystery. Ancient folklore depicts him in many forms: as a goat, as ivy, or as a horde of leeches. All depictions, however, point to him as being nothing more than a ruthless, life-sucking parasite that constantly gnaws at the minds of man. Hannibal is a renowned manipulator who finds it easy to persuade humans with his rhetorical prowess. He loves playing mind-games and striking people at their core, and he uses the Ying-Ying Bird to help accomplish this via "researching" potential victims. While he is actually very weak, regarded as mere scum by higher beings, he has ways of achieving power through others. "Hannibal Roy Bean" may be incredibly insecure, but he remains sadistically deceptive, and disguises himself as a tiny bean to trick opponents into letting their guards down. He then proceeds to dive in and horribly twist their thoughts.

* * *

><p><span>Ying-Ying Bird<span>

Age: Unknown

Special Abilities: Yin-Yang World Teleportation

Race: ?

Ying-Ying is a far cry from the average avian. Hatched in the mysterious Yin-Yang World, the feathered devil lives to serve Hannibal Bean, with whom it also shares a kind of symbiosis. Its ability to teleport to and from its homeworld, coupled with its uncanny "parrot disguise" tactic, make it the perfect tracker and spy. It can even project its memory, what it has seen or heard, for all to witness.

* * *

><p><span>Bird of Paradise<span>

Age: Unknown

Special Abilities: "Otherworldly" Destructive Powers

Race: ?

While it may not look it at first, the Bird of Paradise is an absolute powerhouse and can materialize itself into physical form at will. It is said that the Bird was created by Chinese spirits to serve as one of the symbols of Yin – the aspect of femininity that counterbalances with the Yang's aspect of masculinity. As such, it gravitates toward goodness and compassion. However, the Bird does not possess emotions of its own; it appears to fulfill its duties rather robotically, no matter how loving it may act toward kind or innocent people.

* * *

><p><strong>I understand this is just something like an overview of how I'm [obsessively] developingreforming the Xiaolin characters and its universe. A "violation of the rules", yes, but woe be to my perfectionist self if I have to write up a whole story to go along with it. Actual fics coming... ever so slowly.**


End file.
